


I've Missed You

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nicknames, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'yeah, loud as fuck. always bringing girls onto the damn bus. but they got nothing on you kitten. fuck, i can't wait to hear you scream for me'</p><p>Calum covers his face with his sweater, jumping at the sound of the announcement telling him the plane is ready and he has to board.</p><p>'keep it in your pants, Michael Clifford. I'm boarding my plane now. see you in 3 hours.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

_*text from Micky*_

Calum looks down at his screen and smiles. Unlocking his phone he reads the text.

_whens my princess gonna be here? :(_

Calum blushes at the name and type's back a response.

_i'll be there in like 3 hours. I'm at the airport now_

Almost immediately, Michael sends him a text back.

_good. i've been stuck on this bus with Luke and Ashton and they're so loud. I need you with me on this damn tour bus._

Calum smiles again, thinking he must look like an idiot to all the strangers around. He types back.

_loud?_

He smirks, already knowing what Michael means.

_yeah, loud as fuck. always bringing girls onto the damn bus. but they got nothing on you kitten. fuck, i can't wait to hear you scream for me_

Calum covers his face with his sweater, jumping at the sound of the announcement telling him the plane is ready and he has to board.

_keep it in your pants, Michael Clifford. I'm boarding my plane now. see you in 3 hours._

He smiles at Michael's reply

_I'll be waiting for you_

 

\--

 

Calum hates planes. He hates getting on them. But most of all, he hates getting off of them. In one little aisle. Everyone's crowding. It sucks. But he finally gets off the damn plane. Once he has his bags, he walks outside and begins to look for Michael's car. He spots the car and walks over to it, seeing the door open and Michael get out. He quickly drops his bags, at a safe distance so they won't get run over, and runs towards Michael, jumping into his arms.

Michael lifts Calum up and spins him around, "Fuck, i've missed you so much." Michael says, leaning against his car and placing Calum down. Calum steps away from him and goes to get his bags. When he leans down, Michael whistles, making Calum blush.

"Shut up, Michael" Calum smiles, putting his bags in the trunk and climbing into the car.

Once they're both in the car, Michael automatically place his hand on Calum's thigh and begins to drive, "Are you wearing leggings?" Michael asks

"Yeah, I wanted to be comfy on the plane" Calum answers, playing with Michael's fingers.

"You're so innocent." Michael chuckles

Calum looks at him, noticing he grew some stubble.

He's gonna reach out and touch when Michael leans away, "You'll feel it between your thighs in a couple of minutes," He smirks

Calum blushes, and crosses his legs. They get to the hotel and park, "I'll get your bags, kitten. Hold on." Michael says, getting out of the car. Calum smiles and gets out to. They both walk, hand in hand, to the lobby. Calum is still flustered on how Michael can hold both his bags in just one hand. They go up to Michael's room and Calum sits on the edge of Michael's bed.

Michael stands in front of Calum, "Stand for me, baby" Michael says and Calum obeys. Michael grasps Calum's waist and pulls Calum flush against him. He starts to kiss Calum's neck and leave colorful bruises.

"I've been waiting for this ever since the tour started." He whispers against Calum's neck, gripping his waist harder.

Calum places his hands flat against Michael's chest, "Please, Micky. I need you." He whimpers

Michael rids off his jeans and top and quickly rips off Calum's leggings and shoves off his sweater.

He turns them both around and falls onto the bed, Calum landing on top of him. Calum's quick to straddle Michael, slowly grinding his arse against his hard cock.

Michael groans, his nails digging into Calum's hips, "Fuck, I need to be inside you, kitten." He sits up and begins to suck on Calum's nipples, his hands kneading Calum's arse.

Calum gasps, pulling at Michael's hair, "Please." He says, reaching behind and stroking Michael's cock. Calum slips it between his cheeks, teasing his hole. Michael thrusts up, his cock catching in Calum's hole making them both moan. Calum settles down on Michael's hips, his cock buried in Calum to the brim.

Calum lays his hands flat on Michael's chest and begins to move his hips in circle, Michael moans, "I've missed you so much, baby." Michael grits out through groans

Calum lifts his hips up slowly and back down again, gradually picking up the pace.

Michael knows he'll come within seconds if Calum keeps going like this, Michael strokes Calums waist softly, "stop for a second, kitten" He says, causing Calum to still on his cock.

Michael sits up, still keeping Calum in his lap and puts his right hand on Calum's back and the other on his cock, slowly stroking. Calum throws his head back with a loud moan and Michael begins to thrust into him again, "Mmhm, nice and slow like that, princess. I haven't fucked you in months, if you kept going fast like that I would've come straight away." Michael smirks, sucking Calums nipples again.

Calum begins to whimper, a sign that he's about to come, "Michae- I- _hmph_ " Calum cums against their chests, clenching around Michael's cock.

Michael comes shortly afterwards, slowly coming down from his high. Calum collapses onto Michael and they just lay there.

"Do you think I was louder?" Calum asks

"Hell yeah you were" Michael laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> prompts are greatly accepted! :)


End file.
